Naruto: Another Saga
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: AU! The Kakuzo clan, once a clan that lived with no Allegiance, now Allied with the Hidden Leaf Village the last survivors Hideo and Naoki fight to find out who exactly killed their village. Parings still in Progress. OC/Canon maybe others.
1. Enter The Kakuzo Clan!

It was a dark day for the Kakuzo clan. For years they had remained Neutral to the Shinobi Wars. The only time they ever got involved was during one war that was brought to an end due to the appearance of the nine tailed fox. On this day they would be forced to pick sides. Our Story begins with the home of the Kakuzo Clan and two siblings whose lives were about to change. Both were sporting the black hair color of the Kakuzo Clan however, one of them was sporting a Orange Jacket with the clan logo on the back a grey shirt under the jacket and white pants. The other was a black haired female whose hair she kept wrapped up in a bun with a yellow hair tie. She wore a blue tank top and grey skirt.

He sighed and placed his face in his hand, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight as clouds passed overhead. Brushing his hair back out of his face as he lifted his head once more he looked at the clansman in front of him, a fool of a man that had already drawn a giant shuriken against him. "I'll say it one final time, you'll hand over your strongest Kekkei Genkai user, all scrolls containing your clan's forbidden jutsu, and at least five of your clansman who have a high amount of chakra or high skill in chakra control. Do this, and I leave your village in tact and your people in peace..." he said in an aloof, almost amused tone of voice. The clansman tightened his grip on the shuriken, the large object settling into his hand with a loud metallic "Chunk" noise as his stance dropped to one based on defense rather than that of attack. "Are you insane!? The Kekkei Genkai of the Kazuko is a closely guarded secret and the means by which we've survived in neutrality for this long, to let it out into the world would spell disaster no only for our village but for the world as a whole. That's why the penalty for revealing such information to an outsider is death without question...and I would take it with me to my grave before I turned it over to a foul beast such as yourself!" the clansman declared before launching the shuriken at the male. His lithe, slender body seemed to bend unnaturally as he evaded the weapon. His golden snake eyes narrowing dangerously as a deep hiss could be heard coming from him. The clansman that had launched the attack had already begun weaving hand signs, those for an earth style jutsu from what he could tell but he didn't care, Old Sarutobi couldn't touch him and this fool was far beneath his old sensei in skill level.

The being shot forward like a snake of white, his body streaking through the grass as the clansman launched his jutsu. "Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!" he shouted as a white beam of energy shot from between his hands and towards the being that rushed him. The being dodged the attack quite easily, snatching the clansman up by the throat to hold him off the ground as he hung his head. The long black strands that made up his hair hiding his face from sight as he stood there in his signature beige and dark green uniform. "The jutsu of the old Tsuchikage hmm? Interesting, and here I thought your village would prove worthless, glad to know I was wrong..." he said as he looked up at the man he held with a crazed look in his eyes, the purple eyeshadow that lined his golden pupils making his eyes seem to pop in a manic state as he growled. "Now die you insolent whelp...you're a thousand years too early to take on the likes of me!" he said as his arm rippled with the movement of hundreds of snakes under his skin, each wrapping around the male that he held to lift him higher into the air before squeezing him to death. "Now...let's see how persuasive I care to be...maybe I'll just wipe out the whole village...keep that pesky Jutsu from being used against me..." he said to himself as his absurdly long tongue flopped out of his mouth and licked around his lips. He was a sadistic person to say the least, of course that was Orochimaru to the letter. The Sannin rarely cared about much else aside from the betterment of himself and his experiments, and if nothing else he could get some useful battle data on some of the new jutsu he'd acquired.

"I'd better not take any chances..." He muttered before jumping into the air and landing on an area so he had a clear vision of the village. Once in position he made a few hand signs. "FIRE STYLE- FLAMING COMET JUTSU!" He shouted as he let loose a huge breath of air before launching a fireball that seemed to be the size of a comment before colliding with the village that housed the Kakuzo leaving it a smoldering heap before he disappeared into the shadows his work finally being done. After the burning destruction of the village that once held the Kakuzo clan two siblings were making their way back from a clan mission as they came to a gasp. "What the?!" The male questioned as they slowly entered what was left of their clan's home. "Hideo...Naoki..." A voice said as they looked around for a moment as their eyes widened. "FATHER!" They both shouted racing forward before suddenly a bunch of Ninja's appeared blocking their pathway they wore a ninja headband with some sound symbol on it as the siblings stopped in their tracks. "Well...well it seems our leader missed some.." One of them said with a smirk as the siblings backed up a little bit growling.

"Bro do we have time to get our father to safety?" Naoki questioned as Hideo shook his head. "The nearest village is the one hidden within the leaves it would take us quite sometime to get there based on his Injuries he'd be dead by the time we got their." Hideo explained. "Kids go..." He muttered as Hideo was about to argue but their was no point. "Right! Sis let's get out of here!" He shouted as Naoki nodded jumping into the air as they began dashing through the trees. "Going somewhere.." One of these Mysterious figures said. "As a matter of fact We were.." He growled as both siblings took off trying to get away before. "GAH!" Hideo called out as a Kunai pierced him on his leg not enough to do any massive damage but enough so that he would be brought to a stop however, before his sister had a chance to call out to him Naoki suddenly causing them to fall to the ground panting pulling out the Kunai's from their legs looking up to the sign reading. "Village Hidden in the Leaves". "Now come quietly..." The Ninja's said upon landing on the ground.

"My my, quite the scene..." A voice said as a Ninja walked out of the village. The two with an eye squinted looked up at who they saw It was a Ninja with spiky silver hair often oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, and had a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression and one of his eyes covered with his forehead protector. "I suggest you leave quietly while you still can.." The figure said walking forward. "Are you kids okay?" He questioned as Hideo squinted holding his leg. "We've been better..." He grunted. "going to say this once leave..." He stated. "And if we Refuse?" They questioned as this man made a few hand signs before suddenly a part of Chakara in his hand as suddenly lighting began surrounding him as they backed up a bit. "Y-You're Kakashi Hatake!" One stated with a gulp. "You're quite knowledgeable now do you really want to test your luck?" He questioned.

"What do we do if we leave even two alive..." One whispered. "Bah its two kids they aren't worth risking our lives against Kakashi Hatake." The other said as the sound ninja quickly disappeared as Kakashi retracted his Jutsu adjusting his head protector as the siblings were trying to lift themselves up off the ground. "Easy you two...you seem a ways from home and no village affiliation headband interesting..." He muttered. "It's a long story we'd love to tell you if we hadn't just pulled a kunai out of our legs." Naoki grunted. "Understood.." He said flicking his fingers as some medical Leaf Ninja appeared. "I shall get the boy you two get the girl to the medical facility." He said as they nodded picking up Naoki before disappearing.

The siblings vision was suddenly coming together as they slowly opened their eyes as two medical ninja's were slowly healing their leg before a strange old man walked in. "Third Hokage!" One of the Ninja's said bowing in respect. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage was more hands-on than most people would expect. Meaning that when there were two people found outside of his village with seemingly no village affiliation or clan symbol to be seen he had to take personal interest in it for himself, "At peace," The Hidden Leaf leader said with a calm tone, "so are these the children that I heard were seen near the village borders?" He questioned. "Yes sir, we are just healing their wounds." One said as the brother looked up with one eye squinting. "Hideo Kakuzo sir." He grunted. "Naoki Kakuzo." His sister said squinting. "Please try not to move you two we're almost done." One of the Medical Ninja said.

"Do you know how you came to the village outskirts?" The Third asked with care in his voice at the two children. "We were chased by some Sound Ninja's after our clan was wiped out...we're all that's left." Hideo explained. "Bro...once we're healed I think it's time we stop this whole Netural thing." Naoki stated as her brother looked at her. "But sis-" He started before she cut him off. "No buts brother, look at us. we barely survived the attack from the sound Ninja's you think were going to get that lucky a 2nd time?! that would be pushing our luck." She countered. "I think that is a decision that should be left to your elders," The Hokage said to the kids, "I know of the Kazuko clan. They've been neutral in all of the conflicts that the leaf have had. Do they know you you're here?" He questioned. "That's just it third Hokage..." Naoki stated as her and brother slowly lifted themselves up to the bedpost so the Medical Ninja should heal the rest of them. "They're gone...we're all that's left...our clans village...rendered to nothing more than a smouldering heap most likely done by a Fire Style Jutsu." She explained.

The aged Hokage was shocked by this. These children were all that was left of a peaceful clan of ninja. This was awful news to say the least but perhaps Naoki and Hideo knew who did this, "Unbelievable...do you know who did this attack?" He questioned. The two shook their heads with a sigh. "We we're out on a scouting mission for our clan when we came back everything was destroyed all we know is that he or she must have some connection to the sound Ninja's we we're fleeing from." Hideo stated. "I can send a team of shinobi to investigate and look into the situation and bring whoever caused this to justice," The Third said with seriousness in his tone.

"Thank you sir." Hideo stated. "Alright you two are good now.." The Medical Ninja stated as the two siblings nodded getting of the bed testing their legs to make sure everything was good. "Alright..looks like we're good to go.." Hideo stated. "Brother..." Naoki muttered as he nodded. "I know its time we set our Loyalty...um Third I know this is kinda off on the spot but um is it to late to sign up to your village's academy to join your ninja ranks?" Hideo questioned. "And my brother is serious third...this is clan honor...if your village is going to put effort into finding who did this we want apart." Naoki stated. "No it isn't too late," The Hokage answered simply, "and while I must let your instructors know of their new students that you'll be enrolling in the middle of a current class and this will take a small while to accomplish, days at the most...yes. I will enroll you in the academy," He said with a smile. Sometime had passed since the two siblings had arrived at the Hidden Leaf Village and started their time at the Ninja academy. They were making their way towards the school as they were zoomed by one kids laughing and two teachers. "NARUTO COME BACK HERE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" One of the teachers stated. "You've Crossed the line this time Naruto!" The other said as the siblings held their heads they seemed to always be heading to the academy when Naruto Uzumaki was causing trouble. "Not again..." Hideo groaned. "Lets leave it bro, the Sensei's will handle it." Naoki said as her brother nodded as they headed for the academy. At the Academy Iruka made his way in with placing Naruto down as Naoki sighed. "Here we go again..." She muttered. "I'm at the end of my rope with you Naruto, you failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again!" Iruka stated as Naruto humphed. "Fine, since you missed it Naruto everyone will review the transformation Jutsu!" Iruka stated as Hideo face desked. "What is this kids deal?!" He groaned in annoyance.

Once everyone was lined up. "Alright Sakura here let's do it! TRANSFORM!" The pink haired girl stated before Transforming into Iruka. "Transformed into me? Good. Next up Sasuke Uchiha." He called as Saskue slowly walked up. "And what do girls see in him again?" Hideo whispered to his sister who gave a "I don't know" shrug as Saskue quickly walked up transforming into Iruka. "Good. Next Hideo Kakuzo." Iruka called as Hideo walked up. "TRANSFORM!" He shouted quickly transforming into Iruka who smiled. "Good, you're learning more Jutsu than just your Taijutsu while good it shouldn't be your main focus." Iruka stated as Hideo reverted back to normal. "Thank you Sensei." He said bowing in respect before heading to the end of the line with the other ones who passed.

"Naoki Kakuzo!" Iruka stated as Naoki walked forward. "TRANSFORM!" She shouted as Iruka nodded checking her off. "Well done I see you and your brother have learned from your last fail not to focus only on Taijutsu?" He questioned as she came out of the transform and nodded. "Yes Sensei.." She said bowing in respect going up next to her brother. "Next Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka stated. "This is a total waste of time Naruto.." One Shikamaru stated rolling his eyes as one blonde girl humped. "We always pay for your screw ups." She growled. "Like I care..." Naruto stated walking forward with a smirk.

"Transform!" Naruto called as his Chakara started to build. "Finally now maybe we can-" Hideo stated before him and his sister looked up their face going red as they face palmed realising Naruto had just transformed into a female version of himself sending Iruka flying off a nose bleed from the form before un transforming and started laughing. "GOTCHA thats my Sexy Jutsu!" He called out laughing before Iruka got in his face. "CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" He snapped. "You okay sis?" Hideo questioned. "He just transformed into oh for the love of pete!" She growled really wanting to nail this knuckle head over the head right now.

The next day at the academy everyone was in their seats. "Ready sis?" Hideo stated as Naoki nodded. "yes then finally...we can start searching for who destroyed our clan.." Naoki stated as they of them tightened their fists. "Hey whats with them?" Sakura asked. "Beats me forehead they've always been rather secretive since they arrived." Ino stated. "When your name is called please proceed to the testing hall please proceed to the testing hall the final test will be on...the clone jutsu." Iruka explained. 'Gah! That's my worst one!' Naruto groaned to himself.

"Hideo Kakuzo!" Iruka called as Hideo slowly got up. "Knock Em dead bro." His sister called as he smiled before heading into the room, in the room he stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki. Hideo quickly put the position charging the Chakara. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He shouted and was able to create three copies of himself as Iruka smiled. "You and your sister have come a long way Hideo, I hope your sister pulls the same, you past." Iruka said as Hideo smiled walking forward when he was offered a Leaf Villiage forehead protected he wasted little time tightening it on. 'A Ninja...this day is what me and sis have been studying and training for..." He muttered to himself. "Hideo?" Iruka questioned. "Huh? Oh sorry Iruka Sensei thank you." He said bowing in respect leaving the room.

"Naoki Kakuzo!" Iruka called called coming back in the room as Naoki jumped up ready to do this as she walked into the room as she took a deep breath. "Nervous?" Iruka questioned. "A little but I'm ready." She said placing her hands together. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" She shouted as he chakara charged before creating three copies. "I see you and your brother studied together." He said as Naoki smiled and nodded. "You pass congratulations." He said as she grinned walking forward grabbing her headband before tightening it over her forehead. At the end of the day it seemed everyone had passed as the two siblings looked around for a moment as Iruka was coming out. "Iruka wheres Naruto.." Hideo questioned as he pointed towards to see a lone Naruto sitting on a swing. "He didn't pass..." He stated grimly. "Naruto..." Naoki muttered shaking her head sighing. "He's a knucklehead at times but..." She muttered. "Sadly not much we can do sis..." Hideo stated with a small sigh.

Later that night the kids came out of their home being on the same block as the Hokage mansion. "Lord Hokage this is not just a prank anymore! This is a serious crime!" One Ninja said. "That scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first Hokage secrets known only to OUR village." Another said. "If it falls into the wrong hands it could destroy our entire way of life." The other said as The Hokage sighed. "Alright, bring Naruto here at once!" He shouted as suddenly most of them shouted "SIR!" before disappearing as the siblings followed Iruka. "Whats going on exactly Iruka Sensei?" Hideo questioned. "Naruto stole the sacred scroll the scroll of sealing you heard about it from the others right?" Iruka questioned. "WHAT?! Is he out of his mind?!" Naoki exclaimed. "I don't know he's never gone this far before..." Iruka muttered.

Soon enough the three of them came up to a rather panting Naruto. "Found you...Naruto..." Naoki panted. "It's all over..." Iruka said laughing but instead of being scared he just rubbed the back of his neck laughing. "Got me already not bad, your quick Sensei I only had time to learn one technique." Naruto said with a laugh. "You've been out here practicing haven't you Naruto?" Hideo questioned as Naruto nodded. "Uh huh! Listen Iruka Sensei I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you're going to let me graduate than everything will be okay. Thats how it works right? Anyone who learns a Jutsu from this scroll passes." Naruto said as Iruka's eyes widened.

"Huh?! Where'd you get that idea?!" Iruka questioned. "I've never heard anything like that since we came to this village did you bro?" Naoki asked causing Hideo to shake his head. "Nope I sure didn't sis." He explained. "Mizuki Sensei Told me about it Believe it! He told me where to find the scroll and this place.." Naruto stated trailing off. "huh? Mizuki?" Iruka questioned. "SENSEI LOOK OUT!" Hideo and Naoki shouted before being nailed onto the building by some Kunai. "Hideo! Naoki!" Iruka shouted racing over to check on them only to be impaled himself onto the building with a few more flying Kunai. "Well it seems I had to use a bit more Kunai's than I thought I would..." A voice stated. "I see you found our little hideaway.." The voice said as they looked up to see Mizuki. "So that's the way it is I should've know..." Iruka growled. "Kids you okay?" He questioned. "Outside a Kunai in the leg yeah, we'll be fine." Hideo grunted. "Bastard...you got some nerve using Naruto like this!" Naoki snarled. "Naruto! Give me the scroll now!" Mizuki called out as Naruto began looking at the scene. "Wait a moment...what's going on here?!" Naruto questioned. Iruka grabbed the Kunai in his leg panting before pulling it out and threw it to the side. "Naruto! Don't let Mizuki gain the scroll! It contains Forbidden Jutsu that could put this village in grave danger, Mizuki used you for himself for his own power!" Iruka shouted as the siblings were able to pull out the Kunai's out of their legs. "Son of a bitch that hurt..." Hideo growled. "We will worry about the pain latter bro we got bigger things to work about right now.." Naoki stated.

Naruto grunted in anger before Mizuki smirked. "Naruto, Iruka is trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." He stated as Hideo stumbled forward. "Stop lying to him you bastard!" Hideo stated trying to get on his feet. "Oh I'll tell you who's really lying." Mizuki stated. "NO MIZUKI!" Iruka shouted trying to stop him. "They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto, since the Decree twelve years ago." Mizuki stated. "What Decree?" Naruto questioned. "The Decree is that no one can tell you the nine tailed fox is inside you!" He stated as Naruto's eyes widened as Hideo was trying a few hands styles. "Fire S-GAH!" he started holding his leg.

"The Fox Spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over YOUR Body, YOU ARE the Nine Tailed Fox!" Mizuki shouted as Naoki placed her hands together before performing a few hand signs. "WATER STYLE: RAGING WAVES JUTSU!" She shouted before suddenly Water gushed out from her mouth sending a stream that looked like a waterfall towards Mizuki who jumped dodging it with ease re landing on the branch. "You two have been practicing to gain your Element Chakra I see..." Iruka panted. "Yeah but with the attack it's hard to get them focus on him.." Naoki stated panting.

"STOP IT!" Iruka shouted trying to reason with this man. "They've all be sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life, didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? like dirt like they hated you for just being alive!" Mizuki continued. "You bastard- that's not true and you know it!" Hideo shouted performing a few hand signs to the best of his ability. "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" He shouted attempting to launch a few fireballs towards Mizuki who dodged no problem as Naruto's anger was beginning to charge his Chakara.

Mizuki quickly got one of his giant Shurikens off his back. "DIE NARUTO!" He shouted launching the Shuriken towards the non graduated ninja. "NARUTO GET DOWN!" Iruka shouted and before the siblings could blink Iruka jumped down in the way taking the small tip in the blade as the siblings were able to get themselves off the building finally. "W-Why?" Naruto questioned. "Because we're the same, when I lost my parents no one seemed to care, they didn't have time for me, they just forgot I was there, my grades dropped I became the class clown, I just wanted them to see me and to know my name, my school work wasn't good enough to get their attention so I did crazy things and than I had to pay for it.." Iruka explained coughing from the pain he was okay but the pain was unbearable. "Iruka Sensei..." Hideo muttered. "I know that's how you feel Naruto..you feel lonely and it hurts inside, and I could've been there for you more...I let you down Naruto, No one should have to suffer that much." Iruka stated.

Suddenly Mizuki started laughing before speaking. "Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you he was orphaned because of the nine tailed fox attack he'd say anything to get the scroll away from you!" Mizuki shouted. "Do you not know how to shut up!" Hideo questioned holding his leg squinting from the Kunai that had pierced his leg enough to do damage but nothing to serious. Suddenly Naruto quickly took off. "NARUTO!" Iruka shouted but it was to late as Mizuki laughed coming down off the branch. "You know once he makes up his mind nothing can change it, he's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village, you saw that look in his eyes didn't you? those are the eyes of a beast." Mizuki stated as Iruka took the Shuriken out of his back.

"No...Naruto isn't like THAT!" Iruka shouted launching the Shuriken at him only for him to quickly dodge out of the way. "To think...we actually thought of you as a Teacher..." Hideo growled in anger. "your a joke once I eliminate Naruto, I'll be back for you three, don't worry you'll be joining your clan soon enough." He said taking off. "Wait a moment, HOW DOES HE KNOW ABOUT OUR CLAN'S WIPE OUT?!" Naoki snapped. "He knows something we don't GAH!" Hideo grunted holding his leg. "We can't let him get that scroll!" Iruka grunted. Soon the three of them were able to cut of Mizuki from catching Naruto as they leaned against a tree. "You three are a fool, why are you three protecting that freak he's the one who wiped out your family. And you two you know what its like to lose a family, a clan why are you protecting him?!" Mizuki stated as Hideo smirked as him and sister sat down. "Two reasons really, one he's a knucklehead but he's a good kid, secondly only someone in league with who took our clan would know about that." Hideo stated as Mizuki growled. "Say what you will Mizuki you're not getting your hands on that scroll!" Iruka stated.

"Don't you get it Naruto's just like me." Mizuki stated as Iruka rose an eyebrow. "Hows that?" He questioned. "He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance that's how beasts are." He explained. The three closed their eyes. "Your right..." Iruka said as Naruto gasped hiding behind the tree. "So its true, Iruka Sensei never believed in me, he thinks I'm some beast some sort of freak." Naruto muttered before Iruka began speaking again. "That is how beasts are, but that's not who Naruto is.." Iruka stated with a smirk. "Hows that?" Mizuki questioned curiously.

"Naruto's one of a kind, works hard puts his whole heart into it, sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger, that's what separates him from being a beast, So you're wrong he's nothing like the nine tailed fox, He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village hidden in the leaves!" Iruka stated. "Surely you two don't believe this garbage." Mizuki questioned as Hideo smirked. "Iruka Sensei hit the nail on the head but me and my sister would also like to add one thing." Hideo stated as Naoki spoke. "Hes also our Comrade and friend so you want to get through him you'll have to get through us!" Naoki stated as Naruto was crying behind the tree.

"So that's it huh? You three really believe that Dribble? Iruka I was going to save you and your new Genin for later but I've changed my mind, YOU THREE ARE FINISHED!" He shouted spinning the Shuriken around charging in. 'So much for finding out who killed our clan.' Hideo muttered to himself. 'So this is it..' Iruka questioned as Mizuki charged in before suddenly Naruto came out of nowhere nailing Mizuki in the face sending him flying before coming to a skidding hault. "NARUTO?!" Naoki shouted in shock. "Not bad for a little punk," Mizuki stated rubbing his chin. "If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei or Comrades, I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto snapped.

"Such big words, I can completely destroy you with a single move!" Mizuki declared as Naruto put two fingers in a sign formation. "Take your best shot fool, I'll give it back to you A THOUSAND FULL!" Naruto stated. "Let's see you try, Show me what you can do Nine Tailed Fox!" Mizuki shouted. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted as suddenly hundreds of clones surrounded the forest area they were in. "Holy-" Hideo exclaimed in shock. "Theres, Hundreds..." Naoki muttered. "Not just that kids, those aren't just illusions their solid clones, he's mastered an extremely advanced Jutsu!" Iruka stated.

After a few moments Naruto more or less beat Mizuki into unconsciousness as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehehe guess I over did it Hideo, Naoki, Iruka Sensei you okay?" He questioned as the two siblings slowly got up. "Yeah thanks Naruto.." Hideo stated. "Yeah..." Iruka stated. 'hes amazing he wants to surpass all of the Hokage and I'm starting to belive he might do it..' Iruka muttered to himself. "Naruto come here a moment, i've got something I want to give you." Iruka stated as he walked over before being told to close his eyes after a while though Naruto was getting impatient. "How much Longer Iruka Sensei and can you two stop giggling." Naruto stated.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Iruka stated as Naruto slowly opened them. "Congratulations, you graduate." Iruka stated as Naruto blinked. "And to celebrate I have a surprise, we're going out for Ramen tonight." Iruka stated as Naruto was quiet for a moment before tackling Iruka to the ground. "Whoa hey hahaha." Iruka laughed as the two siblings helped Naruto up as Hideo gave him a noggie. "Congratulations you Knucklehead." He stated as Naruto started laughing. 'Naruto, Hideo, Naoki this is only the beginning for you three, now that your Ninja's Hideo, Naoki don't ever stop being friends to Naruto, he's suffered enough...' Iruka said to himself.


	2. Enter Team Eleven!

The day had come in the Hidden Leaf Village as Hideo and Naoki were getting ready for Orientation as they tightened the headband of the Hidden Leaf on their forehead. "Well its time..." Hideo muttered. "Hideo are you okay?" Naoki questioned as Hideo blinked. "I mean you've been more focused than you've ever been almost like an obsession since we found out about our clan." Naoki stated sorta worried. "I'm fine sis don't worry.." She said rubbing her hair as she sighed nodding. "If you say so..." She muttered to herself as they headed out the door towards the academy for Orientation. The two of them walked into class only to see Naruto more or less beaten to a pulp. "NARUTO?!" Hideo questioned racing over to him with his sister checking on him to see him still breathing as Naoki stood up turning to the girls. "What happened here?" She questioned as Sakura spoke up. "He mistakenly kissed Sasuke-kun so we hurt him." She explained as suddenly Naoki's eyes twitched. "Wait...he kissed Sasuke by mistake...SO YOU HURT HIM?!" She shouted in anger her eyes flaring up in anger.

Eventually things had calmed down as everyone had sat down Sakura and Naoki were sitting next to each other while Naoki made a humph. "OW! You didn't have to punch so hard!" Sakura growled. "Well next time maybe you will THINK before you jump the gun and attack Naruto!" She humphed as Iruka who was at the front of the class chuckled with a sweat drop. "Now where was I oh yes, as of today you are all Ninja's to get here you faced difficult trials and hardships, that's nothing what next will be far more difficult, right now your only Genin level one Ninja all Genin will be split into a three man squad that will be lead by a Jōnin, an Elite Ninja." Iruka stated. "Naoki, Hideo I have been specifically ordered by the Hokage to split you two into two different teams." Iruka explained as they blinked. "What for?" Hideo questioned. "He feels you two on the same team will hinder your progress being brother and sister and all." Iruka explained. "I see...alright." Hideo stated with a nod.

"So someone has to be in Saskue's squad I wonder who." Ino questioned. "If its one of you two he's in trouble." Hideo stated. "And what's that supposed mean Hideo?" Sakura questioned. "I SWEAR HE SAYS ONE MORE WORD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Inner Sakura growled. "It means who ever one of you gets on Saskue's team is going to hinder the progress cause your going to be to focused on him to focus on the mission." Hideo stated as Sakura's eyes twitched. "First Squad Six." Iruka started as everyone looked up. "Hideo Kazuko, Tsurugi Takawa and Rika Mirazawa" Iruka announced as the three of them stood up. "Please head outside your Jōnin will be with you shortly." He explained as the three of them nodded heading out the door.

"Squad 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka announced as Naruto grumbled, Sakura cheering to herself and Saskue more or less annoyed as the three stood up heading outside. "Squad 8 Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." Iruka announced as the three stood bowing in respect before heading out of the class. "Now Squad 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi." Iruka announced as the three got up following their fellow ninja's out the door as Ino grumbled to herself. "and Finally Squad 11 Naoki Kazuko, Ryoji Hiyake." Iruka started as Naoki face palmed. "Oh you gotta be kidding me..." She growled looking over to see the man who winked as she grumbled to herself. "And Yoshi Koda" He explained as all three nodded getting up and bowed in respect before leaving.

Outside Naoki had been having to put up with Ryoji's flirting for a while until she felt something on her shoulder as she twitched. "Ryoji...you're a good kid but I'm not interested and if you don't remove your hand from my shoulder I will break it!" Naoki growled. "Uh...Naoki thats not me." He stated as she blinked turning around and saw a snake on her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her freakin skin. The snake fell off of the startled girl's shoulder and retracted right up the arm of a purple haired woman in a black shirt and tan skirt, "Lesson number one students, always be ready," She said with a cheeky smile on her face.

Naoki panted re gaining her composure as she looked at the person. "I take it you're our uh Sensei for this squad?" She questioned as Ryoji couldn't help but laugh before getting a death glare from Naoki. "Yep. Anko Mitarashi," She nodded eagerly "Anko-sensei to you kids." she stated with a grin. Naoki coughed before speaking. "Well Anko-Sensei I am Naoki Kazuko, this baka over here is Ryoji Hiyake and our last member is Yoshi Koda." She said as all three of them bowed in respect. "Good," Anko said understandingly, "now I want all of you to save whatever stuff they taught you in the academy in the backs of your genin minds because I'm your teacher, I'm your boss, and now things get serious. Got it?" She asked her students. Letting them know just what they had in store under her teachings.

"YES Ma'am!" They stated. Naoki was glad she had finally made it still...her brother she still worried about him but she was sure that the team he had been placed would take good care of him. "Good. Now lets go to the training field, time to break you kids in," Anko smirked, cracking her knuckles with anticipation filling her voice. Soon the group had made their way into the training grounds as Squad 11 readied themselves. "Sooo whats the break in test Anko-Sensei?" Naoki questioned. "Well remember when I said you all were genin earlier?" Anko reminded. "Uh yeah Sensei?" Ryoji questioned as the three looked at each other confused. 'stay on your guard Ryoji..." Naoki whispered. "Why you gonna kiss me or something?" he questioned as she twitched. "Will you stop flirting for two seconds?!" she growled. 'and he wonders why i'm not interested...' Naoki said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway kids you're not really genin until you pass my test," Anko said, "and it's pretty simple too." she stated with a smile. "You have to fight me," Anko said plainly with a smile forming on her lips, "you beat me and you become genin." she stated. "Alright let's do this Team 11!" Naoki stated as they nodded quickly jumping in the air as Ryoji performed a few hand signs. "Fire Style: FLAME ORBS JUTSU!" He shouted launching multiple fireballs towards their sensei, not enough to kill her but enough to show they were serious when the smoke cleared from it it looked Anko was still there before she disappeared leaving a log behind. "What the..." Ryoji questioned.

"Substitution jutsu," Yoshi said as he walked to the log with a kunai knife in hand, "she replaced her own body with one of the nearby stumps take the damage for her." he explained. "Stay on your guard everyone..." Naoki stated. "Who died and made you leader baby." Ryoji questioned. "First off, dont call me baby, secondly do you want to pass or not?" Naoki questioned. "Uh point taken." Ryoji stated. "Lets get moving. The worst thing we can do is just stand here and hope Anko-sensei just shows up," Yoshi pointed out. "Right!" Naoki stated looking around. "Any ideas though?" She questioned. "Well we could hide in the shadows and try an ambush tactic?" He questioned. "Well we do need to prove we belong, alright Team 11 let's do this!" Naoki stated as they quickly disappeared into the nearby shadows to try an ambush tactic.

Ryoji and Yoshi split up in separate directions but still stayed close to Naoki, covering the woods together. But Anko was prepared, she had summoned small snakes to keep an eye out for the genin and relay info to her while she hid from them in some dense followed her team mates before coming to a stop. "Yoshi, Ryoji can you hear me?" Naoki called out. "Yeah whats up Naoki?" Yoshi questioned. "We're being watched..." She said as her eyes eyed a snake out of the corner of her eye. And with a smirk on her face behind a nearby tree Anko sprung out for an attack, "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" She cried out before her arms turned into black snakes that struck out at a punching motion at Naoki. The snake struck her but soon disappeared into showing a log as Naoki appeared above Anko. "Up here Sensei!" She shouted launching a few Kunai towards her. "Whoa!" Anko jumped back just in time to avoid the falling Kunai knives as well as her falling student just in time, "clever use of clones Naoki," she said before entering a combat stance.

"Thanks Sensei." Naoki said landing getting in combat stance quickly before charginging forward as the remaining of Squad 11 followed suit, Anko was higher up for a moment so they couldn't take the chance. "I see you all stayed close to each other!" Anko said while she moved back, trading and blocking shots with Ryoji and Yoshi in battle. "We had reasons to you disappeared after my fire style failed." Ryoji stated as each member of team 11 went for a punch and kick trying some way, somehow to gain the upper hand on their Sensei.

"Damn right it did and this won't work either!" Anko yelled before turning her hands into thick snakes and knocking Yoshi and Ryoji in the sides of their heads to break up the pesky double attack. Her team being knocked back Naoki performed a few hand signs using the cloneing Technique creating three clones of herself to make sure this next attack hit before they all charged in going for a kick on Anko, this was something she would not and could not fail. SMACK! Naoki's teammates gave her the perfect opening and her attack landed cleanly. A running bicycle kick right at the jonin's jaw sent her flying back before she flipped in mid-air and caught herself, skidding on the forest ground to a stop. "Nice shot, you got my attention with that one." Anko stated.

Team 11 came to a stop as even though the attack landed as they came to the forest ground it seemed Anko was barely phased though they seemed to have caught her attention based on what she said. 'this is going to be tougher than I thought I could-no I can't risk that not now...' Naoki stated shaking her head. "Now then. Time to kick it up a notch!" Anko said with a menacing smirk on her face before running at her students, stopping just when she was in range, and unleashing her technique, "Double Shadow Snake Hands!" She yelled before sending large snakes out of her arms to constrict her nearest students, Ryoji and Naoki as quickly as she could.

"GAH!" Naoki coughed out upon them being constricted as she was trying her best to keep her breathing at a steady pace even though she was being constricted by snake like hands. "Ryoji...you alright?" She coughed. "Define your definition of alright when being constricted by snakes Naoki.." He coughed. "Let them go!" Yoshi yelled before charging in with kunai in hand but Anko kept up her smirk and replied with a nonchalant yet loud, "Nope!" And jumped back while throwing Naoki right at the charging male. "WOAH!" Yoshi yelped as he came to a halt only to be sent flying as Naoki was more or less flung at him as they skidded down against the ground.

"Now for you!" Anko said while she pulled Ryoji close to her with the snakes, retracting them in close and letting them go just so she could throw a kick in his gut. "GAH!" Ryoji coughed being sent flying into the remaining of Team 11 as they slowly got up. "This is bad...Really bad..' Yoshi muttered they had barely been able to put a dent into Anko's defenses. "Why don't you kids give up, take off your headbands, and go on back to the academy because you obviously can't beat me," Anko said with her ego running wild, speaking verbal mind games to the boys and girl,

"No..." Naoki stated as the two members of team 11 looked at her confusion. "After losing my clan I'm not giving up this easily!" She stated looking at Anko as it seemed she gained a 2nd wind. "I've been holding this back because combing a Chakra Nature and my clan's jutsu has a 50% chance of killing you but you want to go full out Anko-Sensei fine I'm done holding back!" Naoki stated as her two team mates looked at her in shock. "Naoki...what are you planning?" Yoshi asked with his eyes widening at his female teammate. What did she have in mind with a statement like that? Naoki began forming a few hand signs. "INNER HARMONY LIGHTNING RELEASE! CHAKRA MODE!" Naoki shouted as suddenly she was wrapped around her body in a layer of lightning chakra. "That's pure lightning chakra, looks like Naoki's playing for keeps," Ryoji mouthed while Anko watched with a frown on her face, "You brats are full of surprises I'll give you that. Too bad it won't matter," She taunted at the youngsters. "Naoki. We're going all in too, Ryoji and I will rush at Anko with everything we got so you can finish," Yoshi said to her.

"Right!" Naoki stated as Yoshi and Ryoji charged in going for a straight up assault as Naoki charged in the lighting Chakara surrounding her not wasting any more time anymore. "Fire Style-Flaming Hands Jutsu!" Ryoji yelled before charging at Anko with flaming fists while she just stood there and casted a couple of handsigns. But whatever jutsu Anko had in mind wasn't working because the young man's attack were working with the flaming flurry of punches sending the jonin airborne! Yoshi quickly performed a few hand signs before creating a few clones using the Clone Technique as Naoki ran forward as the two clones placed their hands out as she jumped on them before being flung forward as she went for a straight strike. The impact of fist on flesh sounded like a lightning bolt just struck. Naoki's punch was successful and Anko was slammed against a tree from the lightning chakra-powered fist. The team attack seemed to have worked and Anko was down for the count!

Naoki panted a little bit looking at herself, she was still alive? After a few moments she chuckled. "So that's what dad said when he said me and bro we're something special.." she said with a slight chuckle. But much to their surprise Anko, or at least what appeared to be Anko disappated to a pile of garden snakes that collapsed dead on the ground. "What the?!" Yoshi cried out in shock as Naoki's eyes widdened in shock as well. "we've been fighting a clone this whole time?!" She questioned her eyes looking around for their sensei.

Yep. Snake Clone Jutsu," Anko said while walking from behind the same tree her clone got knocked against, "I used up almost all of the chakra I had left to make one clone that wouldn't disperse on contact while I hid behind that tree," She said calmly. "Crud...after all that we still lose..." Naoki stated falling to one knee still recovering from when she used her combo combining Chakara Nature and her clans Jutsu. "Actually no," Anko said with a smile slowly appearing on her face, "you pass!" she explained.

"I'm sorry what?" Naoki questioned blinking in confusion causing the rest of team 11 to nodd in agreement. "I'm with Naoki on this one i thought we had to beat you?" Yoshi questioned. "To be honest. This whole task wasn't to see if you could beat me but see if you could function as a team with high stakes as well as seeing what you could do on your own as well," Anko said with her explanation ready. "Naoki I say strongest kunoichi genin of your class. You can not only use lightning chakra but you're really strong. My jaw still hurts from that kick you gave me earlier," Anko giggled for a moment. "Ryoji you're fast, really fast and you almost hit me a few times too. If I hadn't have gotten you with the surprise moves I did you would've messed me up too," Anko praised. "And Yoshi. Your skill with clones and your ability to notice things on the battlefield and keep your teammates in line when they were arguing make you the glue to this team," Anko said to put an end to her individual compliments. "But most importantly you all fought with passion and didn't care that you were facing a more experienced enemy. You had a mission and you all did your very best to complete it with cool heads which is crucial for a ninja," The jonin said with some team praise for the youngsters.

"Sensei..." Naoki muttered as the team looked between each other and Anko before smiling and bowing in respect before speaking. "Thank you for truly putting us to the test Sensei." Yoshi stated with a small smile. Ryoji bowed as well, showing respect along with his teammates while Anko smiled happily at them, "You're welcome. Now that you're officially my team of genin how about I treat y'all to a round of dumplings before we head home?" she suggested. The three were about to say they were fine before their stomachs started growling causing the three new Ninja's to laugh. "Sounds good Sensei." Naoki said with a laugh. "Great, c'mon Team 11. Follow me," Anko smiled. She knew just how to leave this little forest and head back to civilization.


End file.
